A Queen's Journey
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: A continuation of my stories When Two Worlds Collide and The Snow King, when Elsa is given a gift by Pabbi and MiM what will she do with it?
1. Chapter 1

*Sorry this continuation took so long to start, I really am trying not to have more than three stories going at once to be fair to all of you. I am actually amazed at how many stories I have actually finished, I think it's because I know there are those of you waiting for more and to see what happens. Writer's block does get me still, but I always find a way to break through because I know you are waiting, so thank you for that (cause even I want to see what happens, lol). If you are wondering what I mean by continuation, you should read my stories When Two Worlds Collide and The Snow King (in that order), before reading this one if you want it all to make sense.*

"Anna said you wanted to see me Pabbi?" Elsa asked. She had journeyed out to see the trolls as soon as she could get away, though even then it had been two weeks. "Yes Elsa, though I must confess I didn't think it would take this long for you to come and see me." The older troll said that last part with a chuckle.

Elsa blushed a little, as she chuckled in embarrassment, before saying, "So why did you want to see me Pabbi?" "I have been asked by the Man in Moon to give you something." "The Man in the Moon? Why does he wish to give me something?"

"For centuries past and centuries to come, young couples have and will gaze up at the moon, in a way he is deeply associated with Cupid, they work together on helping couples come together." Pabbi said, "He gave Jack his powers, made him a guardian and all of these Jack has taken with the best of attitudes. Man in Moon wants to do something for Jack, and for you, because he knows how much you love each other."

"The first gift he wishes to give you is immortality, so that you and Jack can be together forever. You will join him in spreading winter, but what you're the guardian of will be yours to discover. The second gift is this snowflake ring, it has the power to transport you between your two times so that you can be with Jack and with your sister. When you are in your time you will be able to be seen by all and will not have to go about spreading winter. But when you are in Jack's time, you will be invisible except by those who believe in you."

Elsa's eyes welled up with tears and she said, "I can see and be with Jack and still be able to see my sister! Oh Pabbi, Man in Moon, thank you so much!" She said the last part looking up into the sky even though it was day time. Pabbi smiled and said, "You are welcome, my queen. I am glad this makes you happy. The ring can take you to any place you have visited at any of the two times, so I would suggest using your ice castle as the one to go to and from the two times."

She hugged Pabbi and then stood saying, "I am going to tell Anna and then I am heading to see Jack! Goodbye Pabbi!" She hurried out of the clearing, back towards Arendelle, leaving Pabbi to chuckle before rolling off to take a nap.

Soon Elsa arrived at the castle and, seeing Kristoff, ran over to him and asked, "Have you seen Anna recently?" Kristoff nodded and said, "She is trying cake in the kitchen, she is still trying to decide between chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and or a layered chocolate cake with chocolate frosting." Elsa laughed and said, "Thanks Kristoff." before heading to the kitchen to find Anna.

*If you have an idea what you think Elsa should be the guardian of, feel free to share. I have a few thoughts, but if another jumps out at me I would use it (and I'll give you a shout out so others know who I got it from)*


	2. Chapter 2

* SilverMoon, thanks for the review! I thought about making her the guardian of love, but then there is Cupid so I am leaning towards not doing that one, but thanks for the suggestion :D

Elsa found her sister in the kitchen up to her elbows in cake, in fact her eyes were starting to look a wee bit crazy. "Anna are you sure you should be testing so much cake at once?" she asked, concern entering her voice. "I'mtotallyfineElsa,dontworryaboutme." Anna replied so quickly that Elsa had trouble keeping up with what she said.

"All the same I think I will have to wait for the sugar to exit your system until I share my news with you." Elsa said, teasing her sister. "Whatnews?" Anna said, then took a deep breath and calmly said. "What news would that be Elsa?" Elsa chuckled at her sister and said, "Remember when you told me a couple of weeks ago that Pabbi wanted to see me?"

At Anna's nod, Elsa told her everything that had happened during her visit with Pabbi. When she finished, Anna squealed and said, "Oh Elsa that is amazing! We must celebrate! Let's have some cake!" Elsa laughed, and Anna joined in, then they were quick to do as Anna suggested, after all it was chocolate.

Elsa stopped after two slices and said, "Oh Anna I can't wait anymore, I really want to see Jack again! I have missed him so much!" "Then go silly, Kristoff and I can hold down the fort until you get back, unless of course you come right back to this same moment in time." Anna told her. With a nod at Anna, Elsa started thinking about her ice castle and Jack, suddenly Anna and their castle vanished from sight and she was taken to Jack's time.

Her ice castle hadn't changed much at all in the years since she had created it, she looked around in awe, and if it wasn't for the fact that she was there she would wonder if she had in fact gone to Jack's time. She looked down and she was wearing pants with a light blue sweatshirt over that.

Just then she heard the voice of the Man in Moon saying, "Well done Elsa, I just have a few more things to tell you. Like Jack who harness his power from his staff, you will harness yours through the ring. That is not to say you can't use them without it, but it will be more powerful that way. Also just like Jack, when you are in his time, you have the power of flight, the winds will help you on your way. They will take you now to North's castle, where the others are waiting for you, though they do not know it is you yet that will arrive."

With that MiM went silent, leaving Elsa to figure things out on her own. Just then the winds came up and caught her up, taking her to the north. At first all she did was tumble in circles, and she let out a scream of fear as she did so, but she soon got the hang of it, and even figured out how to speed herself along.

Meanwhile, North, Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sand Man and Jack Frost had all gathered at North's place. "What is it this time North?" Bunny asked. "I do not know for sure, Bunny, MiM says there is a new guardian and that she is on her way." He replied. "Ugh doesn't he realize how quickly Easter sneaks up on me? I have deadlines to reach, mate." "What do you think I have? Christmas is coming even sooner than Easter and there is so much to do." North replied back.

"Oh great, they are about to go into which of their holidays is better again." Tooth said to Sandy and Jack, the first of which mimed chuckling while the second of which actually did. Both Bunny and North shot the three some glares, before also laughing because they knew that it was true how much they debated over which of their holidays was better.

Suddenly Jack stopped, putting his hand to his ear he said, "Do you hear the wind?" The others stopped and listened to, noticing the sound was just like Jack's when he flew around. So intent where they on the sound of the wind, that they didn't notice that the one that it carried there was behind them until a voice said, "Jack!"


	3. Chapter 3

*Thank you SlotLover0102, for the wonderful review! It made me very happy! I like the idea of her being the guardian of freedom, it was one I hadn't considered before. I will definitely be thinking about it now!*

All five of them turned around and when Jack saw who it was his face lit up with joy as he shouted, "Elsa!" Flying towards her, he embraced her. The other four guardians stood back, smiling as Jack was reunited with Elsa. They all knew how hard he had taken his separation from her. As soon as he stopped hugging her, he introduced her to everyone.

Once that was done he turned to her and asked her, "How did you come to be here Elsa?" So Elsa told them all what MiM and Pabbi had done. When she was finished, Jack smiled and said, "Unless ya'll have anything else you want to say to Elsa, I got the first person I want her to meet in mind. When the others shook their heads and told him to go on, he grabbed Elsa's hand and flew away with her.

"It was wonderful of MiM to do that for Jack and Elsa." Tooth said. Sandy and North nodded while Bunny rolled his eyes and said, "Now that that is done, I am going to be getting back to preparing for Easter." He tapped his foot and one of his holes opened up beside him. He jumped in and with that he was gone.

Burgess quickly came into and Elsa sights and Elsa asked, "So who are you taking me to see Jack?" Jack smiled at her and said, "I'm taking you to see Jamie. Since he already knows you he should believe in you" Soon they landed at Jamie's house, Jack tapping on his window to get his attention. Jamie came to the window, rubbing his eyes as he said, "Jack! What are you doing here?"

Then he noticed Elsa and said, "Elsa! How did you get here?!" Elsa laughed and said, "You were right Jack he does." Before telling Jamie just what he asked. When she finished he said, "Wow that is awesome! I'm so glad you came, I don't know how much longer Jack would have gotten along without you."

"Hey!" Shouted Jack as Jamie broke into a fit of laughter, before being hit by a snowball. He was about to throw one back, when from just outside his door someone said, "Jamie? What are you doing up this late?" As the door started to open, Elsa melted the snow so that Jamie wouldn't get busted for something Jack did. "Sorry mom." He said, as she entered the room, "I just couldn't sleep and then I saw it was snowing outside!" Which Jack and Elsa immediately caused to happen.

Jamie's mother chuckled and said, "I can understand that, but you need your rest, because unless it snows a lot, you've got snow tomorrow." Jamie's mom had become between him and Jack, and took all Jamie's strength not to laugh at Jack's face at the mention of a snow day, it was almost like an evil scientist had taken him over. "Yes mom." Jamie said, before heading towards his bed. As he looked back at his mom, both Jack and Elsa waved as they left his room.

Once outside, Jack said, "So, my new recruit, ready to make the best day in the world? Which of course is a snow day!" Elsa laughed and said, "Sure, I'm game!" "Then hop to it! It's time to spread some fun!" Jack said, as he shot away into the air. Elsa followed him to the air, though headed off in another direction. As they left, neither noticed the figure in the shadows watching them intently.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long for them to make Burgess snowbound, and when they had met up again, Elsa said, "Jack, I want to see what my home looks like these days. Will you please come with me to Arendelle?" Jack smiled and said, "Sure Elsa, let's go right now." Taking each other's hand, they headed off towards Arendelle, or more specifically, the castle that Elsa and her sister called home.

Once they arrived, a short while later, Elsa led him through the familiar hallways. Not much had changed in the three hundred plus years since she had been in the castle, a new wing or two, but she was amazed how it had stood the test of time. She finally arrived at her old bedroom, and when she entered it, she saw a rope barrier and sign that talked about her.

She didn't read it, for it might contain things about what happened to her after she had left to visit Jack, rather she walked to one particular wall. There, still hanging on it, was a painting done by her cousin Rapunzel, though the plaque said it wasn't known who the original artist was. "Jack come over here." She called softly, "There is something I want you to see."

Jack came over, and as he did so, she said, "My cousin painted this for me at Anna's request. She told some story about how this was always how she had imagined you to look like and so Rapunzel did it based off of her description. Look at what it was titled Jack."

Jack was in awe at how close Rapunzel did at getting his looks just right, though the blue shirt her wore was more something from their time then the hoodie he now wore, the likeness was uncanny. Following Elsa's directions, he read the title, The Snow King. He chuckled and said, "I like that, from now on, I am not Jack Frost, I am The Snow King!" Elsa laughed and wacked his arm good naturedly.

She looked at the description plaque again and then gave off a little gasp. Jack turned to her and said, "What is it Elsa?" Elsa took a breath before reading the plaque. "This painting, done by an unknown artist, as a gift from Queen Elsa's sister Anna to her, is said to represent Queen Elsa's secret husband. One day, the Queen showed up wearing a ring, but she wouldn't say who her husband was. To this day, it is speculated that the man in this painting is her husband."

Jack just stared at her, while she said, "I can't believe that they know that it was my sister who commissioned it, yet don't even know it was my cousin Rapunzel who painted it. Also they know that she gave it to me, but they don't even think that she would know his name or that if she did that she would have recorded it somewhere, etc."

Jack looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, "Maybe they do know it was your cousin who painted it, but you see, nowadays Rapunzel is a fairytale, so for there to be a painting credited to her, well that would just be wonky in their minds. Maybe they found something that mentions your husband's name, but they couldn't report it because of the same reason. I don't see any mention of your ice powers in here, in fact it just credits you with taking care of your villagers during a cold spell that hit in the middle of summer."

Elsa looked at him in shock and said, "Could so much information really have been lost over time?" Jack nodded as he said, "If the person who was the protector of that knowledge or the one that he later entrusted it to, didn't think that it was necessary or they had trouble believing it themselves, or if their report got damaged or lost in time to fire, etc it really isn't hard to see how much information has gotten mislaid or even distorted with time."

Elsa just shook her head before simply saying, "Wow." Jack nodded, letting her think about it for a moment before saying, "Have you seen your ice castle yet?" Elsa smiled and said, "Yes, that's where I arrived during this time. I wonder how they explain that." "I think they said master sculptors took years to create it, and because of how high it is in the mountains, that is what keeps it from melting or something." Elsa laughed and Jack joined her, for they both knew that what kept it going and what was a part of creating it were the same thing, magic.

"Come on, it's almost time for Jamie to be waking up half a world away, and we've got a snow day to help he spend." Jack said. "Okay, I'll race you to Jamie's!" Elsa said, taking off. "You're on!" Jack shouted back, chasing after her. He let her win by a bit, and she knew that he had and loved him for it.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take much to get the other kid's in Jamie's neighborhood to believe in Elsa, after all they had seen all the other Guardians at one time or another. They had a fantastic day of snowball fights, snowman building competitions, and making snow angels. Finally all the kids headed in doors, Jamie being the last to do so. As he walked towards his house, he asked Elsa, "So what are you the Guardian of?"

She shook her head and said, "I don't know. I was told I had to discover that for myself." "I'm sure you'll figure it out." Jamie said with a smile. Elsa reached down and hugged him, saying "Thanks Jamie." He smiled as she released him from her hug and waved as he headed into the house. When Elsa turned to Jack, he had his arms crossed and a fake pout on his face as he mumbled, "I'm jealous. I could have said that."

Elsa laughed, before giving Jack a hug too. "Better?" she teased. "Much." He replied with a smirk. "Oh how sweet." Came an evil sounding voice that cause Jack to spin around, searching for the source. "Come now Jack, must you be so fidgety." The voice spoke again, coming from more than one direction. Jack gripped his staff as he said, "Show yourself Pitch!" Elsa whispered "Is this the same Pitch that was working with Dr. Facilier?"

"Ah you remember me." Pitch said as he appeared right beside her, "So kind of you." "What are you doing here Pitch?" Jack asked. "Isn't it obvious? I am here to get my revenge. And what better way to do that then to take this new guardian, I see you are rather fond of her. I will make you suffer before I destroy you!" With that, black sands wrapped around Pitch and Elsa, and before Jack could react, they were gone!

XXX

Jack raced north heading to, well, North. He burst in shouting, "North! North! Where are you?!" "Over here Jack, no need to yell so loudly." North yelled from his office. The winter spirit flew in and said, "He took Elsa!" North looked confused as he said, "Who took Elsa?" "Pitch. He said he wanted to get revenge on us, I'm not sure if it was from back when Jamie was the only believer or if it was from we got kidnapped by that Dr. Facilier guy I told you about, but whichever he said he wanted revenge."

North rubbed his beard as he said, "This is bad, Elsa is still getting used to being Guardian. We must call the others." He went out of his office, heading for the Northern Lights lever to let the other Guardians know to come at once. Soon they were there and Jack told what had happened. "So Pitch has probably taken to his old haunt, why don't we just break in there and take him." Bunny asked.

"Because Pitch is already growing strong, if Sandy went in there, he could turn Sandy's sand against him, against us, as he did before." Tooth answered. "So what are we going to do, we can't just leave Elsa there." Jack asked. Baby Tooth flew up to Tooth and said something to her. Finally Tooth said, "Baby Tooth said that she could scout it out to see if he is even there." "If not, where else would he go?" Asked Bunny. Jack got a look in his eye and said, "Bunny I need you to dig me a hole."

XXX

When the black sands fell away Elsa was surprised to find herself surrounded by snow. Then she noticed an odd mass of snow and something black, just like the sand that had surrounded her when Pitch took her. "Beautiful, isn't it." Pitch, "After all what goes together better then cold and darkness? I gave Jack a proposition here, one I am about to give you as well, and as you can see he didn't answer the correct way."

"Why, because he refused to work with you?" Elsa asked, anger filling her tone. "Don't get all high and mighty with me, your majesty. Oh yes I know who you are, I also know all about your time with Jack when he traveled back to see you. Myself back then was traveling nearby. You used to be such a wonderful presence to be around, so much fear. Why if hadn't been for your public display of your powers and your sister butting in, I might have been able to take over the world back then."

"But the past is in the past, let's say we start anew. With your powers and mine combined we could take over the world, make people fear us. They would anyway if they could see what you could do, they erased the truth behind you because they couldn't understand it, after all." Pitch said, "Why not become what they already expect if you cannot change their minds?"

Elsa just stared at him, he must have followed or been at the castle when she and Jack visited, overhearing what she and Jack had said. She looked at the ice sculpture, one Pitch said was made back when he had tempted Jack. Jack had not given in, and she wouldn't either. "No, you're wrong Pitch. The people in my time grew to accept me and they will here too, if given the chance. I don't want their fear, that is such an empty replacement for love."

Pitch, who had been smiling until Elsa started talking, frowned and practically snarled, "Love!? You really think they will ever truly love you? You who could freeze them, turn them into statues of ice? You who struck your own sister not once, but twice with your power? No, they will always fear you, even if it's in the back of their minds. You will regret not joining me, Elsa. And when you change your mind, it will be too late."

He started to rush towards her, ready to attack with his sand, when suddenly a hole burst open in front of his feet. Bunny hopped out, followed by North, Tooth and Jack, Sandy stayed behind so his sand couldn't be taken. "Back off Pitch." Bunny declared. Pitch had a shocked look for a second before his gaze fell to Jack's. He laughed then and said, "I should have known you would think to look here Jack." With that he disappeared in his sand.

Jack turned to Elsa and asked, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine. He just tried to talk me into joining him, but I told him no." Elsa said, "You arrived right before I could kick his butt." Jack laughed and Bunny said, "I like this girl." Jack glared at Bunny, causing Tooth to chuckle, before North said, "Okay everybody, let's head back."


	6. Chapter 6

Back at North's place, Elsa told them everything Pitch had said to try to persuade her into joining him. Jack frowned as she talked about how he said people still feared her. Seeing it she smiled at Jack and said, "I think he is right about that Jack, but my people in my time learned not to fear me, if people in this time can see me, I think they will learn that I'm not that dangerous to them." Tooth smiled at Elsa, her understanding and forgiving attitude to those that had feared her was something to be admired. "What are we going to do about Pitch?" Bunny asked, "He only makes himself known when he is up to no good."

Symbols and figures floated above Sandy's head, showing that he agreed with Bunny. The Guardians all looked to North and he sighed, feeling the weight of their trust in him rest upon his shoulders. "I wish I knew Bunny. Even if we found him what could we do with him? Send him back to his hole for however long? I mean I thought people had a lot of fear in the dark ages, but even with all the new cures and things coming out, it seems people are becoming more and more afraid of losing said things or statues etc. We just can't keep the King of darkness, of fear down for long."

Elsa looked back and forth between the other guardians' faces, before clearing her throat and saying, "I may not have been in this time for long, now have I been in the guardian position for long either, but I have to say does it matter how long we can or cannot keep him down? Yes even if we were to defeat him another would just take his place, but we have to try for those we know and love out in the world. Even if it was just for Jamie we must try." That last part she said while looking at Jack.

North nodded and said, "I agree, but I still don't know how we can change that, how we can take him on." Elsa looked at him and said, "We will take him on, as you said, as before. We will call upon those we are guardians over to give us strength, to help us take out the thing that causes their fear. They did it before and they can do it again." Elsa declared. Tooth nodded and said, "She is right North. We need to ask Jamie and his friends for help, it was how Pitch was defeated before."

"It is risky to involve the little ankle bitters." Bunny said. "It's even more risky not to." Jack shot back at him, "Elsa is right. The only way we were able to defeat Pitch before was by getting Jamie to help. Only this time, we are going to need to win over a lot more kids." Elsa looked up from where she was staring down at North's toy productions as she said, "I think I may know a way to at least try."

xXX

Just a quick note to say I am sorry this took so long, but I was stumped. Still looking for suggestions to Elsa's guardianship. I don't want to go with Love, as I feel Cupid would be that, so any other suggestions?


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa and Jack made their way to Jamie's. After declaring that she may know a way, Elsa had asked Jack to guide her back there. Jack looked over at Elsa, wondering what her plan was. She had asked North if she could borrow one of his toys, which he told her she could, but Jack hadn't seen what. "You going to fill me in?" He asked as the wind moved them along. She smiled and shook her head, "I will… once we get there."

He groaned at the impish look on her face, causing her to laugh. Not soon enough for Jack, they arrived at Jamie's. They knocked at his window and Jamie looked up from where he was doing his homework. He smiled and unlocked it for them saying, "Hey guys! My mom is out and she left me in charge of Sophie so we don't have to worry about her hearing me, so your timing is great!"

"Jamie, I need your help." Elsa said. Jamie smiled at her and asked, "How can I help?" She pulled the toy out of the satchel North had given to her to carry it in. Jack finally saw it was a superhero character. "I need children to believe in me, but all of my story has been erased from history. I need you to write it for me, in a way that connects with the children of today. Write a story that tells about me in the true sense, but describe me as something that is similar to modern day superheroes."

Jack laughed and said, "That's brilliant Elsa!" Jamie nodded and said, "I will make a blog about you, I will use facts that I can cite as well as what I know of your powers… though some may require proof that they did exist… Anyways, Cupcake can help by finding out how many kids believe it to be true by posting a poll. From that she will use one of those ones that tracks to determine which countries have more or less believers, or at least those saying they believe."

"I can help with the proof, I can give you a document that has me talking about my powers." Elsa replied. "You'll have to go back to your time and write it, that way when they test its age, if it comes to that, they will find it genuine." Jamie answered, as he started typing up something. "Okay, I'll be right back." Elsa answered. Thinking about her sister and their castle, she vanished suddenly from Jack and Jamie's sight.

XXX

She appeared in front of her sister, whose eyes widened in surprise as she said, "Elsa! That was quick!" "How long was I gone Anna?" "Not more than a minute I would say." "Wow, this time traveling will take some getting used to." Anyways, I came back to make a document that proved I had powers. I am trying to get children to believe in me in the future." "Oh fun!" Anna exclaimed, "So have you run into Jack yet? What about that boy Jamie?" Anna's questions continued, with pauses for Elsa's replies, as they walked down the hall to Elsa's writing supplies.

She quickly wrote a note to Anna and sealed it, waiting long enough for the seal to dry a little bit before Anna opened it. As was customary between the two sisters, Anna wrote a reply back and resealed it, waiting once again for the seal to dry before Elsa opened it. Hugging her sister, she said "Thanks Anna. Now to make it age correctly, I am going to put it in my ice castle and collect it there in the future." She tried summoning the winds, but apparently since that was a guardian power she couldn't in her own time do so.

"Looks like I am riding there… Anna want to come with me so that way the horse can return with you?" Anna nodded and went to arrange for mounts for them. Soon they were headed towards the ice castle. Once they arrived, Elsa put it in a secret compartment she had installed at a later date from the creation of the castle. Hugging her sister, she said, "See you whenever I get back." Anna hugged her back and jokingly said "Hurry back." Elsa envisioned her ice castle and Jack, and with that she was once again gone from her time.

XXXxxx

So I think this story is drawing to close… we shall see if it has more to tell then what I think. Anyways this little author's note is to all you Jelsa fans who love watching videos of the pair on YouTube. I recently came across Working With Lemons on there and they did a Jelsa video! It's gone an original song, sung by their Jack and Elsa, and both the song/video is called Find a Way. I really enjoyed it and thought I would pass on this information to all my fellow Jelsa fans!


	8. Chapter 8

stardust: Oh I really like your suggestion of Elsa being the Guardian of Courage! It's a very good point that you gave with it, I am highly considering this!

She would never get used to time travel, Elsa decided as she reached into the secret compartment and took out the letter. It had survived the passing years with minimal damage, but even she could see that the paper she had written on moments ago had aged significantly. She called for the wind to take her to Jamie's, pretty sure of the way now. In fact she only missed his home by one house, which was easily remedied.

As she entered, Jack and Jamie turned to greet her. "Perfect timing Elsa, I just finished typing up the blog. What do you think?" Jamie asked. She walked over and read it, smiling as she finished doing so. "It looks great Jamie, and here is the proof I got for you." She handed him the letter carefully, which he gently set down and took a photo of. He added it to his blog before posting it, along with the poll Cupcake had sent him to see if they thought she was real.

Sitting back he said, "Now all we can do is wait and see what people think." "In the meantime" Jack started saying, "We can go spread some winter here and there. Maybe then people will start believing in you." Elsa gave him a dubious look as she said, "You have been around far longer than I have, have had both books and movies about you, and people thought you were just something that went nipping at people's nose."

"Ah yes, but see, you had the power before you became a Guardian, whereas I didn't have my powers until after I died, hence in that sense I was never real, but you were and are." He replied with a cocky grin. Her eyes softened as she said, "You were always real Jack." He smiled at her before leaning in to give her a kiss while Jamie covered his eyes in mock disgust. Sophie came bounding in just then and stopped suddenly.

Turning to Jamie she asked, "Who's the lady kissing Jack?" Elsa smiled down at the little girl as she said, "I'm Elsa, Queen Elsa." The little girl squealed at the thought of having an actual Queen in her house, which was almost as good as having an actual Princess in her house. She insisted on giving Elsa a tour of the house and got her to play dolls with her, causing a small delay in Jack's plans to go spread snow everywhere.

But soon the two Guardians were on their way, spreading snow across the globe. Meanwhile Jamie's post was getting a lot of attention, not just from kids but from historical societies that wanted to know where he had gotten such a document. He said a friend had found it in Queen Elsa's ice castle and sent it to him. He agreed to let them authenticate it, providing they did it live stream so that others could watch.

The poll, meanwhile, was showing that a lot of people believed that Elsa had existed, along with her powers. But there were also others that had chosen the I need the proof to be confirmed as real before I will believe and others still that had said they didn't believe in those fairytales of a magical queen. They were taking a big risk with this, Jamie realized. They had obviously made many people believe in Elsa, but those who said they didn't may be only saying so out of fear of what else was out there. And Jamie knew who the King of Fear was.


	9. Chapter 9

*Sorry it's been so long since I updated guys, I got swamped with life and had a bit of writer's block, but I'm back now. As a Christmas present to you I wanted to finish and upload all of this story at once. Merry Christmas ya'll!

The experts hosted the live stream as Jamie had requested and by the end of it they admitted it was real. The poll made a big leap on the believing side and the blog Jamie had posted was getting smattered with a bunch of people who said that they thought they had seen her dishing out snow in their area. Jack kissed Elsa upon seeing it and said, "You're brilliant Elsa! I should have had North get someone to do it for me ages ago."

Elsa chuckled and said, "It was you who gave me the idea actually Jack. Do you think the belief of these children is enough?" "Enough to give you stronger powers maybe, Elsa." Jamie answered instead, "But you will need them by your sides when it comes time to face Pitch. For that, we will need them to make believe that you are still around and need their help. That part won't be as easy to do."

"Why don't I pay a visit to the ones that do believe they have seen me?" Elsa asked. "Because we don't know who exactly believes that." Jack said gently. Elsa looked miffed and asked, "Then what good was the poll?" "It showed us that there are people who believe in you." "What if we make a video of you?" Jamie cut in, "Those that believe in you should be able to see you and those that don't will just move on." Jack nodded at the suggestion and said, "That's a great idea!"

Elsa looked at the dubiously and said, "And what do I say? 'Hey I exist and I, along with Jack Frost, Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy and Sandman need your help to take down the Boogie Man?' Who will believe that?" "Aww you listed me first." Jack said affectionately, causing Elsa to roll her eyes. "Jack got me to believe in him, and restored my dying belief in the others, just by making a bunny out of snow. This could work, Elsa." She studied him a moment before giving him a nod and saying, "Okay I will try it, but I will need your help coming up with what to say."

XXX

A few hours later, Jamie stood with his video camera pointed at Elsa and Jack. At a nod from him, Elsa said, "Hello everyone, thank you for believing me, that is if you can see and hear me. Those that don't won't be able to. What I am about to ask from you is important, so please try to do your best to believe. Jack Frost, Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and Sandman are real and we need your help. If you already believed or that caused you to believe, you probably notice Jack standing right here next to me."

Jack waved before Elsa continued, "The Boogie Man, the King of Nightmares and Fear is on the prowl, looking for people who are afraid and gathering energy off of it. That isn't hard to do in this day and age apparently, but that is beside the point. We are Guardians over you, we protect your fun, wonder, hopes, dreams, memories and more and we continue to exist by your belief in us. You are our power, and we need it now. We need you too."

"The Boogie Man has already attacked once before, and it was only when a kid much like you stood up to him that the tides started to turn and he was defeated for a time. We need you to be ready to help us at a moment's notice, to be ready to face your fears and look past them. Only you can release his power over you, but we will be there to help you." Jamie stopped recording and said, "That was brilliant Elsa! I can see your royal training in there, you inspire people. I am going to upload this under an anonymous account at Cupcakes internet in case someone tracks it." He headed out of the room at that last part, leaving Jack and Elsa alone.

Jack smiled at Elsa and said, "He's right, that was brilliant." Elsa giggled and said, "Thank you Jack." But his attention wasn't on her, but rather out the window. Turning she saw the Northern Lights and Jack sighed before saying, "Looks like we got done not a moment too soon. Now we just have to hope it will work." "It will work Jack." Elsa said out loud. To herself she added, "It's got to work."


	10. Chapter 10

They reached the North Pole in time for North to tell them to pile into his sleigh with the others. Elsa found riding behind these reindeer a little bit more terrifying than riding behind Sven. Okay a lot more terrifying and she thanked her lucky stars Sven couldn't fly because she just knew that her sister would take advantage of that. She looked over at Jack who was enjoying himself way too much and then at Bunny, who looked as terrified as she felt and kept muttering about how holes were better.

They made their way to a desert and Elsa gulped as she looked down upon the sands. For unlike its usual tan color, this one was made of black sands. She took a calming breath and started preparing herself mentally for what was to come. Ahead she could see where gold, dream sand seemed to be flowing towards the center, turning black and spreading out across the ground. Of course in the center stood Pitch and he laughed as they came his way.

"Come to try and stop me have you?" He mocked them, "You may have defeated me last time, but I have returned far stronger then I was then. It helps that my friends Ill-Will and Spook have been out there whipping things into a frenzy lately." They didn't notice the tiny arrows until they had struck both Bunny and North, causing them to grunt, but they didn't puncture to deep. "You're growing soft Pitch, those were hardly worse than a bug bite."

"Oh those weren't ordinary arrows. Those cause you to see and live your worst fears." Pitch said gleefully. Suddenly Bunny said, "Hey why is the Groundhog out hiding my eggs? What do you mean he has replaced me?!" and North turned to Elsa with a deadpan look and said, "Life is so dull, everything has become routine. Where has the wonder gone?" "You're going to pay for this Pitch!" Jack said gripping his staff as he stared at North, so lost without his wonder.

Pitch tutted and said, "Feeling left out Jack? I have one for each of you, in fact, I have one for every child of the Earth!" "You Monster!" Tooth yelled before flying at him, yelling at the top of her lungs. An arrow struck her and she fell to the ground and said, "No, not cavities! They don't hold memories if they have cavities! Why are all of the teeth full of cavities?!"

Sandy had come along too and Elsa realized while they had been distracted by Tooth's outburst, Sandy had been struck by one as well. Though he couldn't verbalize what he was seeing, by what she gathered from the images that flashed quickly above his head is that nobody in the world slept anymore, nobody had any dreams for their lives that he could protect anymore.

It was just her and Jack against Pitch now. Jack said something softly and the wind stirred before speeding off to do whatever he said. "Last chance you two, join me or join your friends in their fate." "Never!" The both exclaimed at once, with Jack continuing, "We will defeat you Pitch, and this time it will be a long while before you show your face again." Pitch laughed a mirthless laugh before saying, "Have it your way Jack." before he began to rapidly fire his tiny arrows in Jack's direction.

Jack dodged them, taking to the air for more maneuverability, drawing Pitch's attention away from Elsa so that she could try to get at the King of Nightmares. Seconds before Elsa was close enough to do anything, Pitch got a lucky shot and Jack fell from the sky. "They forgot me!" he said in a heartbreaking tone, "They are walking right through me! And because I was a Guardian I lost all my powers! I have nothing! How will I ever get someone to believe in me again if I can do nothing to make them believe?"

It was all Elsa could do not to run to Jack and tell him it was alright, that there were those who believed in him. She took her shot at Pitch, but he just pulled up a shield of dark sand at the last second, causing her snow to fly in all directions. "Now, now my dear, that is no way to treat me, I can cause your life to be far more miserable then what it will be once one of my arrows pierces your skin."

Just then the wind picked up again, bringing Jamie with it. "You are not welcome here, Pitch." Jamie said as he landed, "Go back to hiding under your bed." An evil gleam came into Pitch's eyes as he said, "Ah the one who destroyed my sand last time. It was not happy about that you know, and has wanted to get back at you since. Let's see what your worst fear is, shall we?" With that an arrow went flying towards Jamie.

"No!" Elsa yelled, jumping in front of Jamie and taking the arrow herself. "Elsa!" Jamie exclaimed. Elsa felt dizzy briefly before she saw people fearing her again. But she pictured Anna and Jack and Jamie and she knew that they at least, would always love her for who she was. With one last thought, she tossed off the illusion that Pitch's sand was trying to cause her to believe.

Shock registered on Pitch's face as he said, "Why isn't it working on you?!" "Because I have already faced that fear and beaten it. You can't make me fear what I don't fear anymore Pitch for my sister showed me that a little courage goes a long way!" Elsa said to him. To Jamie she said, "Go to Jack and tell him you believe and will always believe in him Jamie and then have him help you break through to the others. I have got to show Pitch what a little courage from me and a lot of belief from your fellow children can do."

Jamie smiled at her and said, "On it!" Before rushing to Jack as she turned once again to face Pitch. The King of Fear had that very emotion cross his face briefly before putting up a strong front as he said, "That may not have worked on you, but it will work on the children of the world. I am connected to their dreams, I can do it from here if I wanted!" Elsa gave him a look before bending down and touching the ground.

The black sand started to turn golden and where it wouldn't turn to gold because of its close proximity to Pitch, it froze over. "Guess again Pitch, you are finished here, you will not harm these kids again." Her ice continued, starting to cover his legs so he couldn't move. She could feel the fear radiating off of Pitch as the ice started to cover him. "Go to sleep Pitch, you won't be waking up for a long while." She said to him as her ice finished covering him.

She made two snow creatures and told them to take Pitch to North's place, before finally turning her attention back to the others. Jack and Jamie had succeed on getting them free of their fears, though it had taken some doing with Sandy until Jamie had touched the black arrow that was still imbedded in him, causing it to lose its power as it turned golden. North looked at Elsa and said, "So you have learned what you are Guardian over?"

Elsa nodded and said, "I have. It's courage."

*thanks stardust for suggesting it and Maddi for being the only one to vote on which way to go.


	11. Epilogue

Elsa and Jack smiled at Jamie's kids. They had never had to worry about Pitch, for he remained frozen and under guard at North's place, though that's not to say there weren't others that they had had to deal with to protect them. It was hard to believe that Jamie was old enough to have kids of his own. He never stopped believing in the Guardians and they often visited him at his house, where his wife also believed in them and so they could converse with the whole family.

Elsa still split her time between the present for Jack and the present for her, which was to say with Anna and her kingdom. She sighed to think of Anna growing old and dying. Surely if anyone should become a Guardian it should be Anna! She had done so much for Elsa during her time of need and it hurt to see her sister growing old. She would have to have a talk with MiM about that. Of course that would require Kristoff and Sven becoming Guardians too, because they could never be separated from each other.

She looked at Jack and wondered how it was possible to love him more than she did at that moment, but she had thought that before and her love just continued to grow. Their son was back in her time, being groomed to become the King of Arendelle. MiM allowed Jack to go and see him every once in a while, but he could not tell him that he was Jack Frost, otherwise that could once again mess up the future. Him and his aunt were really close, so alike in personality were they. Plus the fact that Anna and Kristoff couldn't have kids caused their bond to be extra strong and special.

She felt Jack's arms wrap around her from behind as he said, "What are you doing?" before he kissed her shoulder. She turned around in his grasp as she said, "Just thinking about something I need to ask MiM and also about my journey to here, to this moment with you." He chuckled and said, "I don't think I dare ask what you want to ask MiM, but I'm glad your journey brought you to me, that our paths connected." He said. "Me too." She replied, seconds before his mouth met hers.

*How is that for an ending? I hope this is a satisfy conclusion to my trio of Jelsa stories, because this was the last sequel I will make on this story line (in case this Epilogue didn't make that clear :D). Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this story! One fun/random fact for the road. Originally I planned to have Elsa be the Guardian of Guardians (but I couldn't think of how that would logically work) just because my brain thought it would be funny to have her shout, "I am the Guardian of Guardians" XD But like I said, couldn't think of way to make that logically work so I thank stardust once again for making the Courage suggestion.


End file.
